


Olympus High

by himynameisrandomname



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisrandomname/pseuds/himynameisrandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary will be added later...maybe. This is more or a freeform fanfic-so whatever I'm thinking at the moment. I'll probably change the title to something better later. Sorry if it seems like I've abandoned my other two fics-I haven't I promise. I just need new ideas for them. Btw a quick warning: I most likely will not finish this unless people actually want me to. Since this is more freeform, I'll tend to take your ideas and suggestions and put them into my work 99% of the time. K I'll shut up now :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary will be added later...maybe. This is more or a freeform fanfic-so whatever I'm thinking at the moment. I'll probably change the title to something better later. Sorry if it seems like I've abandoned my other two fics-I haven't I promise. I just need new ideas for them. Btw a quick warning: I most likely will not finish this unless people actually want me to. Since this is more freeform, I'll tend to take your ideas and suggestions and put them into my work 99% of the time. K I'll shut up now :)

There was only one opinion that everyone in Olympus High shared. Nico di Angelo was hot. Not only because of his godlike features, but because of his mysterious aura as well. Nico di Angelo could make the straightest men beg for his affections. The one thing that made everyone in the school groan in frustration was that Nico refused to date anyone, turning down anyone who had the guts to ask him out. 

Out of the entire school, Nico only had a few friends, but they were the most popular kids to ever set foot in Olympus High. 

First there was Percy. Tall, dark haired, with beautiful sea green eyes. Captain of the swim team. Arguably the 2nd-5th most hot person in Olympus High, depending on what the person giving the opinion was into. 

Next was Jason. He was Nico's number one bro. Ever. Tall, confident, blonde but with a look of relaxed leadership, Jason was considered the rival to Percy's every quality, and the 2nd-5th most hot person in Olympus High as well. Jason ran track, which wasn't as cool as swim team, but his grades were far better than Percy's, which averaged them out. 

Then came Annabeth. The total cheerleader look complete with an awesome tan, long, slim legs and blonde princess curls, the image only ruined by her stormy grey eyes. Percy's girlfriend. Friends with Nico and great at giving him advice. She is the current valedictorian, but she's a total jock. Annabeth's been known to play on the volleyball, track and basketball teams. Can't swim for her life, despite her awesome boyfriend. 

After that was Piper. She was the hottest girl in school, yet no one admitted that because they are all scared of Percy's reaction. She is suspected to be the daughter of a famous actor. Totally rich, but super modest and sweet. Has mad persuasive powers, and pretty (yet hypnotic) kalidescope eyes. Gives Nico all romantic advice, and actually first person Nico came out to (Jason found by accident). Dating Jason, but doesn't define herself by that. While Annabeth and Percy are the cutest couple, Jason and Piper are the hottest. 

Then, Frank. Huge and buff, but a total sweetheart. Used to get bullied a lot in middle school before puberty made him hot, but Jason and Percy used to beat up whoever hurt him. Pretty smart, a wicked war strategist. You do not want to play him in chess. 

Hazel. Nico's half sister who he loves dearly. Nico dotes on her, and sometimes she is the only one who can make him smile. Small, in comparison to her boyfriend, Frank, but super pretty, with dark skin and gold eyes. Her innocence is one of the most protected things in the entire school. If some guy so much as gives her the wrong look, Nico will make sure they never get a girlfriend again. Loves horseback riding and art. Despite what a random person may think from just seeing her, Hazel is very brave, and will do anything for the greater good. 

Leo Valdez is immune to fire. He will never get hurt if his clothes just suddenly caught on fire. He's burned himself so many times, he's gothen desensitized to the feeling. Best handyman and chef anyone could ever meet. Loves tinkering with random objects, and can always be found figeting with something. The humor in the group. 

Reyna is Nico's overprotective older sister figure. She has an aura that screams leadership, and has sometimes been called uptight and intimidating. Extremely hot, but was rejected by both Percy and Jason (though she got over that). Lately been considering the possibility that she is bi. While Annabeth is the brains of the group, Reyna is the leader and the fighter. Works well with Annabeth and has this weird ability to make people feel stronger (though it drains her energy). Has an older sister that she hasn't talked to in 7 years. 

All of Nico's friends had one thing in common: screwed up pasts or family history. Thought Nico's was the worst, all of them had been through heartbreaking things. When Nico was 10, his sister, Bianca, was murdered, leading him into depression (he finally stopped relapsing into saddeness). His mother had died when he was little, and his father had a weird way of showing his love. Still, they were slowly rebuilding things.


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Lou Ellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I named this chapter after a Taylor Swift song. Allusions ftw.

Will walked into school slowly, taking in the magnificent facility that was Olympus High. As he was checking his schedule, he accidentally bumped into a girl with bright purple hair who was talking to a guy who seemed her age. 

"Sor-" 

"You're cute, but not my type. Sorry." She said flippantly. 

"Um what? No, no I was just wondering where the social studies room was. I'm new here, so I don't know much about this school."

"Oh." The girl blinked. "Actually I have social studies first too. You're a junior right?" 

Will nodded. "Yeah. My name's Will Solace. I don't want to disturb you and your...boyfriend? But could you walk with me because I think I may get lost."

The girl laughed nervously. "Boyfriend? Boyfriend. Nah. That's Cecil. Just my best friend since 3rd grade. Real doofus. Sure. I'll walk with you. I got lost all the time in Freshman year. I'm Lou Ellen. Umm....what brought you to Olympus High?" 

They started walking to the classroom which was actually not that far away. "My dad got an opportunity for a promotion here, and this school is anyways way better than my old school. We moved here from California. I miss the place and my friends but this is cool too." Will said brightly. 

They reached the classroom, and Lou Ellen stuck out her hand. "Welcome to New York, Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear solangelo will come soon, but I need to develop the story, however rudimentarily, before I plunge straight into the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

When Will walked into the class, he noticed a few things:

1) It was the first day of school and the teacher already looked really to quit.   
2) In the middle of the classroom, three of the hottest people Will had ever laid eyes on were talking animatedly. One girl with eyes that constantly changed colors, one boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes that looked to perfect to be real, and then there was him. A beautiful yet small boy, as if something to be preserved, with a timeless beauty, wearing all black as if he would not let anyone mess with him. He looked bored, yet he was still utterly perfect. How was that even fair?   
3) These kids had to be super popular, as everyone had tried to sit near them, leaving the front, back and sides of the classroom empty. 

Lou Ellen motioned for Will to come sit with her, snapping him out of his trance. He hurried over. Lou Ellen sat diagonally behind mysterious hottie, who sat to the left of his other two friends. As he walked over to her, he noticed hottie turn around to look at him. 

"Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo. Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around." The guy said, looking genuinely interested. 

"Yeah. My name's Will, I just moved here." Will said with a small smile. 

"That's cool, maybe I'll see you around." Nico said, and Will felt an odd sense of excitement. Nico looked like he wanted to say more, but then his friend called him and he turned around to rejoin the conversation. 

"I guess I'll talk to you later Lou." Will said as he went to sit at the back of class. 

"Wait!" Said the girl behind Nico. "You can sit here, I'll sit behind you. It's not like he'll ever even notice me anyways." She sighed. 

"Oh that's fine. And if he's single, I'm sure you'll have a chance." Will said encouragingly. 

"Oh no. He's not really into girls." The girl said sadly. Then she brightened up. "I'm Kayla, by the way." She had already got up to sit behind where Will was standing. 

"I'm Will. It was nice meeting you!" He smiled. "Maybe we can talk later or something. If you haven't noticed, I only have one friend and I need more." 

The girl grinned. "Sure, I'll sit with y'all at lunch." 

The bell rang as Will sat down, and by that time everyone had filed into the classroom. Will took out a pencil and looked up at the board, trying not to stare at the attractive boy in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a really stressful week last week. I had finals and my bus was in a bad accident and I have a ton of homework. Anyways, I'm glad I found time to update this. There will probably be grammar/plot errors. Feel free to politely point them out.

By the end of class, one of Nico's friends, the girl with eyes that changed color, pulled Will aside.

"Hey, Will, right?" She asked. 

"Yeah, um what's your name again?" Will replied, unsure what this girl wanted with him. Will needed to leave soon if he was going to his next class on time. 

"I'm Piper McLean. Anyways, I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend. I don't mean to be cliché, but my friend Percy is hosting a party, and we'd love to get to know you there. You can feel free to invite Lou Ellen as well!" Piper seemed friendly enough, but Will knew from experience how mean popular people could be, so he didn't trust her just yet. 

"Oh well thanks, I'll see if I can come, but no offense but I really have to leave right now. I don't know where my next class is, and I don't want to be late." Will mumbled. He felt really awkward, and he wanted to ask Lou Ellen some questions about Piper. 

"What do you have next period?" Piper asked curiously.

"Um.." Will checked his schedule. "Science! Oh this is great!" 

"You're lucky you like science." Piper groaned. "I try to be a straight A student, but I got a C last year!" 

Will decided that Piper seemed nice, so he decided to be helpful. "If you want, I can help you study sometime. My parents are doctors, so I've known about the human body systems for years, even thought we're just learning about them. Can we talk later though? I really have to get to class."

Piper lit up. "That would be perfect, Will!" She squealed. "Thank you so much, I know we just met, but this means a lot! I'll talk to you about tutoring next class. Oh and chill, you still have 5 minutes to get to class. My friend Nico has science too, he'll walk with you!"

'Oh no, not that guy.' Will thought desperately. 'I can't form a crush on the first week!'

Too late, Piper had already called over Nico. Nico smiled at Will, and Will felt like he was melting.

"So, lets get to class, ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know I'm a sucky writer and I probably wouldn't even read my own fanfiction if I found it, but please bear with me. I love to write, so I'll still continue this even if you guys hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this part has no solangelo, but this was important. I'll update asap


End file.
